


扭腰小圈街道办组委会，感恩节运动会

by naohua



Category: 18岁以下禁止入内！, 实践repo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naohua/pseuds/naohua
Relationships: 主被
Kudos: 2





	扭腰小圈街道办组委会，感恩节运动会

酒池肉林计划——感恩节repo day 3 关于打通堂这件事

1，先说一个题外话，不想看的请直接翻到2

昨天遇到了很好玩儿的事儿，有人给我留言说“论年龄我可以做你的姐姐，我要教教你怎么尊重别人”。说实话那一瞬间，我真的挺开心的……好久都没有叫人姐姐了……抛开年龄不说，这年头姑娘谁不喜欢被叫美丽性感的小仙女啊，叫姐姐可以啊，只要打赏我，让我叫大姨妈、大舅妈、二姨姥姥都可以，叫drama queen都行！白嫖还教我做人，可能是不行……

我家亲属里有一个36岁和一个34岁的未婚配女孩儿，之前某一年好像是3—4年前吧，我喊了一句姐姐，那一年她就很不开心……给我买的口红都没给我，之后我就学乖了，一口一个小美人儿一口一个小仙女儿像个浪荡的登徒子，但是她俩可开心了，还请我吃火锅来着。

姐姐妹妹的，红楼梦看多了。或许……我主的内心住着一个M的灵魂（危险发言，你说啥呢你，就你这从小到大不服管，跟同学疯闹都下意识断头台裸绞勒脖子的，没有医保谁敢和你玩儿……闭嘴）

好啦，少看德云社，不能说话这么损，跟谁学的婊里婊气，主要有主的高冷亚子，这么逗比没有人愿意和你玩儿的乖。

2，书归正传，上回书正说到打通堂和游戏环节

我还没说完打手心呢，特别喜欢打人手心的时候抓住手腕，虽然我知道他们绝对不会躲避的，但是这种轻轻的控制感会让人很愉悦。山药被小板子打完手心之后，手心发红了，然后表情是吃到了跳跳糖的样子，好像没反应过来，随后嗖嗖嗖爬回自己的位置上，傻兮兮地说了一句“是有点儿疼哈”

当然了！我之前打诺暗的时候不小心打在了自己的手指上，我要不是好面子当时就嚎叫出来了，真的……主不仅是脆皮，而且很脆弱，关爱脆弱主人人有责，这几天自己在家特别孤单寂寞冷……

每次藤条打在纤细白嫩的小腿上，红色的鞭痕慢慢鼓起，排列整齐横陈在皮肤上，我内心都会产生快感和罪恶感……女孩子是应该被拥抱和夸奖的，我在干什么啊变态。

另一个声音响起，可是我们在互相满足啊，知青同意啊，变态！OK，fine. 

他们甚至发明了一种小椅子，上边放了枕头之后大家手撑地，腿放在这个架子上边。缺点是架子太容易倒了……山药非常担心地表示——这万一人一个前滚翻出去了可咋整。

实践除了舞蹈姿势瑜伽姿势之外，还要加入武术和体操姿势吗？女主不能太瘦真的，因为我要一边打一边抱着她们的腰防止前滚翻，结束了还要把人抱起来。所以每天的俯卧撑和健身器材，都不是白用的……

话说，在诺暗打哭了山药带走安慰之后，小组活动进入了沉寂期，凌汐又露出了一如既往的无聊表情——谁能打我，我谢谢她。

安慰好山药，接下来进入了激动人心的游戏环节——123，木头人抢工具，动的回到原点。

山药同学调整好了状态，当喊木头人的人，大家挨了那么重的打，还能身手敏捷，去抢工具，所以小说里那些打到不能下地不能走通通都是假的。

123，木头人！

最惨的就是小兰舟了……两次被提溜回原点，你们欺负孩子。

这一轮可能不叫打通堂，应该叫女烈争夺战，我宣布，除了山药早早退出战斗，庭院身体不适之外，泡泡、诺暗、凌汐、兰舟可以并称四大金刚。（直男癌，你就这么夸人吗？！）

被动们一脸云淡风轻，仿佛置身事外，主动我提心吊胆，满脑子都是，脊神经创伤可能造成高位截瘫，下肢麻痹肾功能损伤……故意伤害且造成严重后果的，因犯罪嫌疑人主动自首且态度良好，刑事诉讼，民事诉讼，和解，赔偿金额，三年以上，十年以下……一个劲儿地往外冒……该死美国的法律不知道和中国的法条我好像都不记得了

反正我很忐忑，特别忐忑……真的不知道很多往死里打的，是多胆大啊咩。

凌汐抢到了MUJI的浴刷，小臂长的把手，圆圆的头，白颜色非常的神圣，她没有穿小裤裤，把工具塞给我，过来趴在扶手上五下之后，起身就走。不挥衣袖，不带走云彩的那种，我会觉得她可能又无聊了真的……肌肉收缩的反应都没有，这种人好可怕啊。

泡泡抽到了藤条，不得不说，上身趴下去 屁股撅起来腰线的小弧度实在是太漂亮了，到了这个时候也都不客气了，五下一点儿不防水，泡泡稍微会有点儿反应，轻微动一动神马的，主看着很开心。

诺暗抽到的是长藤条，不用问，疼也不让你知道，所以主会很恶趣味地往腿上招呼，腿上脂肪少，她才会动会有反应。我以前觉得打出硬块来没什么，可是打出硬块的话晚上没办法摸她屁股了。（我是直的真的，我对除了屁股之外的一切女性部位都不感兴趣不要怀疑了……）

小兰舟因为没有工具，所以她获得了可以任意挑选工具的权利，孩子非常实在，每次都很纠结又可爱地思考一下——拿同样的工具藤条。皮肤太细了，打上去的红肿格外明显，嘶嘶的声音和略微晃动躲闪的动作，简直是太美了。

庭院因为大姨妈，所以每次都在纠结裤子的问题，我不是变态啦每次都要下手扒人家裤子这种事儿……并非我的本心。庭院一开始认怂了，在各位损友的鼓动下又回归队伍，坚持了一段时间……可见舆论环境对人的影响有多大啊！我可爱的庭院，忍着恶心和大姨妈挨打真的辛苦了。

我还记得游戏环节可以请求帮助，大家频繁地拉上帝视角的诺暗下水，她在沙发之后平板支撑着挨打，沙发上叮叮东东伸出12345颗小脑袋，好奇宝宝在线看别人挨打。

不好意思？不存在的，大家不好意思的点事拼命控制自己不要喊不要动ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

大概是10多轮之后，感觉这种车轮战难分胜负，每个人都似乎带着嘴角轻蔑的笑（其实只有凌汐和诺暗俩人），看着脑花工具人手起工具落，打得不亦乐乎，而挨打的人仿佛是睡着了。

好困啊……

换下一个项目吧

好啊

在我的拜托之下，6位身材秀长的妹子用俯卧撑的姿势撑成了一排，屁股成为最高点，光着屁股每人一藤条打过去。脑花脑子里炸出了烟花🎆，这也太开心了。

但是开心持续不了很久，因为小可爱们虽然都特别抗揍，但是纷纷表示“脑花快点儿，我撑不住了”。

好的女士，没问题女士。

我以为告一段落了，不是的，诺暗说楼梯还没用上，让泡泡把她绑上……！你们城里人真会玩儿。

小圈女主就这样一点点被拖着了解大圈（其实我开心着呢，我不说。）

刚开始诺暗穿着小内裤，垫脚站在台阶上，伸手被绑，可是明显身高和楼梯台阶之间的距离不是很合适。“多一分则太肥，少一分则太瘦”这种只存在在书里。事实上是上一台阶则太高，下一台阶则太矮。谁设计的！讨厌一点儿都不体恤民情。

重点是走廊里很冷，我拿着大浴巾下去裹住她腿和屁股的时候，诺暗“没事儿，一点儿都不冷”

哼！不要算了！

没绑住……没有那种她喜欢的肌肉牵引拉伸的感觉（可能下次我们要租一个瑜伽馆或者钢管舞馆了，那里啥都有）

把诺暗解开，大家开始讨论她要的那种感觉需要在家里安装定滑轮动滑轮，我觉得这个创意很棒！平时挂着沙袋练拳击，实践时候挂人（该死我能不能少在这个上边上点儿心）

那怎么办呢，朋友没有得到快乐和满足，我们一定要帮助她。

反手绑住，让头和手臂从后侧贴在墙上，把人往上拉，同时让人垫脚，屁股献祭出来，挥舞藤条抽打下去，我逼迫诺暗小声承认。

“这是你想要的吗？”

哼哼唧唧

嗖——啪，大力抽在腿上，红色鞭痕鼓起。

“说话”

“是”

（且）

温馨提示，主被平等，知情同意，不要强求可能这个姿势会造成手臂脱臼和扭伤。每5下问一下还可不可以，可以的话继续，不舒服赶紧放下来活动手臂。

下一挂该说凌汐和我的一对一了。

大家开始打牌的时候我继续更文（太勤快了，我去看游行也在更文诶！），凌汐一脸生无可恋，我问她怎么啦，她说。

“谁可以打我，我没玩儿够”

as you wish，大家都是朋友来都来了。

我们俩进屋了。

首先是不要穿裤子啦，我给她留了一条小内裤，然后开始用藤条下手。看我文的朋友们，我的藤条描述都很写实，真的。

她趴在床上，我照顾到了大腿小腿大腿内侧和大腿前侧，然后又到了我会喜欢的环节，跪在地上举板子。动一次，打一次，简称动次打次。

奇迹就这样出现了呢！！！

刚哥！凌汐，她会嘤嘤嘤了，原来在外头是不好意思啊，早说啊，私人订制。

稍微动动，藤条就会咬上手臂，她真的皮肤很白，藤条留下的红色鞭痕长条形，铺陈在胳膊大腿上，很好看。

我以为她说的是“我要不把上衣脱了？”  
实际上勘误，她的意思是把袖子卷起来，还需要我给她卷。

凌汐是那种傲娇小作死，希望被打得更重……哎呦喂。

我还以为你要光膀子……后来又聊到了她一段时间不穿bra~唉，我和男主最大的不同可能在于，部分男主很喜欢看下体，菊花和胸。

我则是看到这三个部位就会尴尬……最喜欢的是挺翘的屁股，白嫩的大腿和光滑的小腿。

控诉！！！诺暗和凌汐在我屋里把我夹在中间聊天到四点，我虽然很开心，可以摸着诺暗的屁股和凌汐的小胳膊睡觉，但是因为太舒服了所以真的很想睡觉。现在想起来还觉得自己一个人睡没有屁股可以摸是很难过的事情……

第二天和凌汐聊天，她说“你给诺暗揉伤了，你摸她了你都没有摸我”？！

天哪我怎么不早点儿知道<(｀^´)>

我想起搂着泡泡睡的幸福……小小一只可可爱爱小肩膀只有一点点儿。

我想起摸着诺暗屁股睡的幸福……虽然有硬块手感就不好了。

我想起抓着凌汐胳膊睡觉的幸福……你们怎么都那么瘦小，我怎么那么粗壮。

我是个直女……真的。

以上是感恩节活动的全部内容，谢谢您的收看。


End file.
